


Last Friday Night

by orphan_account



Series: Newtmas, brought to you by songs I love [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Humor, Idk if you can count this as humor but oh well, Inspired by Music, It's basically just them waking up after they trashed Gally's house, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas’ head is killing him. It feels like someone keeps yelling at him while banging pots and pans together. He doesn’t even want to open his eyes, to scared what he might find if he does. With a groan he rolls over and hits something. At first he’s confused. “What the...?” He presses his eyes shut and roams the thing next to him. As he recognizes the feeling of naked skin under his palm, he jerks away and almost falls off the bed. </p><p>Or the one where Thomas wakes up in a bed next to a half naked body</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted but I'm back. This one is inspired by the song "Last Friday Night" by Katy Perry. Sorry for any spelling/tense mistakes. Suggestions are always welcome. Thanks for reading ♥

_There's a stranger in my bed_  
_There's a pounding in my head_  
_Glitter all over the room_  
_Pink flamingos in the pool_

Thomas’ head is killing him. It feels like someone keeps yelling at him while banging pots and pans together. He doesn’t even want to open his eyes, to scared what he might find if he does. With a groan he rolls over and hits something. At first he’s confused. “What the...?” He presses his eyes shut and roams the thing next to him. As he recognizes the feeling of naked skin under his palm, he jerks away and almost falls off the bed. He pushes the blanket away and rolls away from the half naked body next to him. As he tries to get up he almost trips over a second, clothed, body which is lying literally in the doorway, covered with glitter and crumbs. It’s a brown haired girl. “Teresa!” The girl groans and sits up. “Stop yelling oh my god.” She looks up and scans Thomas with her eyes. “Why are you half naked?”, she asks. He looks down. He’s only in his boxers. A blush creeps on his cheeks and he grabs the first thing he can reach. Sweatpants. “Stop starring at me you creep”, he growls at her and throws a dirty shirt at her. She laughs but then she pulls a grimace. “My head’s killing me”, she cries out and rubs her temples. “Why are you guys so loud”, comes a grumpy voice from the bed. Blond hair peeks out under the covers. Thomas is suddenly very pale. “Newt?” “Please shut up.” “Why are you in this bed?” The blond sits up. He looks like he’s going to fight everyone who tries to talk to him. Teresa looks surprised. “Why are YOU half naked Newt?” “Why should I know, I can’t remember, bloody hell” He throws himself back on the mattress. Thomas turns around so no one can see his face and looks out of the window instead. The garden was trashed. Everywhere are people half asleep and the sculptures of the neighbours lay in the pool. 

_I smell like a minibar_  
_DJ's passed out in the yard_  
_Barbies on the barbecue_  
_Is this a hickey or a bruise?_

He turns back around. “Whose house is this?” he asks and sits on the edge of the bed. He pokes Newt in the side. “Tommy, you’re my best friend and I love you and all that but please for the love of god shut up, just two more minutes.” He sniffs and looks disgusted. “We both smell terrible” he adds, and finally looks at the brunet boy. “Why are you looking at me like that?” “Is that a hickey?” He reaches out to touch Newt’s neck. The blond looks confused. “Where?” “Right there, under your ear.” He touches the area behind his ear. “Hm? Weird, where does this thing come from?” he asks no one in particular. “Tommy? What’s wrong?” “It’s from him, oh my god are you two blind”, Teresa groans from the floor, her eyes covered with her hands to protect her eyes from the light shining through the window. “What?” “I don’t remember that” Thomas says and looks like a lost puppy, “I just know that I woke up next to you, half naked.” He blushes. Newt’s cheeks flush pink. “I don’t remember either” he mumbles and avoids Thomas’ gaze. An awkward silence fills the room. Thomas coughs. “Soooo, what are we going to do?” “Look who’s still alive. Help me up.” He pulls Newt on his feet. For a moment they stare into each other’s eyes. “Uh... maybe you should put on a shirt, or some pants” he says and smiles a little, in a total platonic way of course. Newt grins and picks up a piece of clothes from the floor. “That’s my shirt”, Thomas complains. “And you are wearing my sweatpants so it’s just fair”, he comments and leaves the room. “Come on you nerd.”

_Pictures of last night_  
_Ended up online_  
_I'm screwed_  
_Oh well_

They walk down the stairs into the kitchen. A familiar raven haired boy sits on the kitchen counter with a laptop on his lap. “Minho!” “Hey lovebirds, welcome back from the dead. How are you feeling?” “Like someone hit me with a chainsaw” Newt groans and sits next to him. “What are you looking at?” “I don’t know if you want to see that...” “Of course I do you shank show me.” Thomas joins his friends and sits on the other side of the counter. Gally’s blog is opened up and photo’s from the party pop up on the desktop. They scroll down for a while. “Teresa and Brenda, Alby and Brenda, Teresa and you Thomas, Alby and Newt” Minho comments. “You two guys.” They stared at the picture for a while. It’s a picture of Minho, but in the background you can see two people all over each other. A blond and a brunet. “Well” Newt coughs awkwardly “At least we know where the hickey comes from.” Thomas slaps his hands in his face. “I’m so sorry Newt.” “No no it’s fine don’t worry” the blond says and almost looks a little satisfied, but Thomas might just make that up.

_It's a blacked-out blur_  
_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_  
_Damn_

“I’m going to check on Brenda and Alby” says Minho, not bothering to save the two from the tension between them. He closes the laptop and jumps from the piece of furniture. They sit in silence for a while. “Look Tommy I...” “Do you remember anything?” He cuts him off. He hesitates for a second. “Not really. I remember that Alby offered us a few drinks, and then they turned up the music and we danced, like we always do, and after that I don’t remember anything.” Thomas looks his best friend in the eyes and tries to read something from these puppy eyes, but eventually he gets lost and snaps back after Newt calls his name. “Do you... Do you remember anything?” Thomas thinks for a moment. 

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we danced on tabletops_  
_And we took too many shots_  
_Think we kissed but I forgot_

The memories flash in front of his eyes like someone flipped on the light in his brain. So he tells Newt. He’s his best friend for god’s sake. “I think they lifted us up and took us on the tables. We had a few shots so we weren’t so stable on our feet. You almost fell over.” He blushes. “I grabbed your collar and pulled you in, so you wouldn’t fall. You threw your hands around my neck to support your weight on me.” His breath hitches in his throat. “Tommy?” the blond asks carefully, almost worried. “I leaned in and the crowd cheered so I wasn’t really thinking, I’m so sorry.” Newt puts his hand on Thomas’ shoulder. “Did you kiss me?” he asks as neutral as possible, for Thomas’ sake. The brunet only nods. “Hey, it’s fine, no big deal.” He scoots closer and they sit in silence for a while. “Would you do it again?” he asks carefully. Thomas looks at Newt, in his dark eyes and remembers every reason why he loves this boy so much. In a less platonic way than he originally thought though. Before he can think twice he leans forward and presses his lips fiercely onto Newt’s.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah we maxed our credit cards_  
_And got kicked out of the bar_  
_So we hit the boulevard_

“Why did you do that?” he asks after Thomas pulls away. “You asked.” “I did” And with that he grabs the brunet by the collar and pulls him in for another kiss. The second one is a bit messier but also a lot more passionate. “Can you remember anything else?” the blond breathes out. “Gally wanted to kick us out”, he grins as he caresses the blonds face, and runs his hands through his curls. “I think we drowned his wallet.” Newt laughs and leans back, grinning widely at the ceiling. “Come on, let’s see what happened yesterday. Let’s look out for the others.” He pushed himself from the counter and pulls at Thomas’ hand.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Friday night_  
_We went streaking in the park_  
_Skinny dipping in the dark_  
_Then had a ménage a trios_

They push the glass door to the back yard open and step out into the sunlight. “I don’t even know what time it is”, murmurs Thomas, his hand still intertwined with Newt’s, which looks up and takes a deep breath. His hair glows in a warm shade of gold. “Sorry buddy, I don’t know, but look, who we have here.” He points across the yard and a mischievous smile spreads on his face. They make their way over the garden. As they arrive at the boy on the floor, Thomas recognized the person and he has to choke down a laugh. “Gally?” The boy is butt naked, lying face down in the grass, next to the pool. He groans. “Do us all a favour and don’t sit up please” Thomas screeches and covers Newt’s eyes. “As if I’ve never seen a dick before you shank.” “Gotta protect your innocence as long as I can.” “Can you two fuck off already?” Gally groans, now fully awake and aware of his situation. “No way, this is too funny.” The brunet laughs as the boy on the floor tries to reach a towel to cover his crotch. “Boys, be a little mature for once.” A brunette girl joins them and covers her eyes as well. “Hey Brenda, slept well?” “Shuck it Thomas.” She looks mad.

_Last Friday night_  
_Yeah I think we broke the law_  
_Always say we're gonna stop_

Brenda grips Thomas and Gally, who finally found something to cover himself up, on the back of their neck and holds them in place. “Do you guys know what I had to do last night? The neighbours called the cops. Guess who reassured them that everything is fine. That’s right, it was me. You owe me something.” She slaps them across their head and pushes them both in the pool. Newt can’t control his giggle and ends up being pulled into the water by his leg from Thomas as well. The brunet boy puts his hands on Newt’s hips and pulls him under water just to kiss him, where no one can see them. Newt is not sure if he’s about to suffocate because of the lack of air or because his stupid brain just clicked and he’s very aware for the feelings for his best friend who seem to slap him right across the face. Either way, he can’t breathe.

_Trying to connect the dots_  
_Don't know what to tell my boss_  
_Think the city towed my car_  
_Chandelier is on the floor_

As they come back to the surface, they’re still giggling like five year olds. “You guys are unbelievable”, Brenda sighs but smiles. Gally doesn’t look very pleased though. Well, he looks furious, if we’re being honest. “You guys trashed my house!” he yells as he looks around to check out how bad the chaos really is. “It was your party, we haven’t anything to do with this” Thomas states as he lets his arm slip around Newt’s hip.

Let’s just say, that Gally kicked them out really quick. 

They’re laughing as they sit in the front porch, not quite sure what to do now. “I can’t believe he kicked us out. What a jerk.” Newt laughs and leans his head on Thomas’ shoulder. “How are we supposed to come home tho? My car is god knows where.” “Come on, a little walk will cure our hangover.” Thomas is almost too enthusiastic about this. “Shut up Shank, I’m not going to WALK home.” “I’ll carry you then” he says as he picks him up. The blond squeals and curses at his, well, he’s not completely sure if he’s his boyfriend, but they sure have enough time to discuss this out. And eventually, after a few minutes Thomas lets Newt down and they walk hand in hand down the street on their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what this is. Oh well, hope you enjoyed it ♥  
> And if you want to contact me, or have a chat, hmu on Tumblr.
> 
> sheliveswithadhd.tumblr.com


End file.
